


Under These Conditions

by Guinevak



Series: Short Range Transmissions [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, K-2SO is neurodivergent ask me how, May the Fourth Presents, Partnership, Prompt Fill, Team Feels, knowing your limitations, takes place during canon, very specific skillsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: It's not that K-2 can't lie.





	Under These Conditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoverKelevra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoverKelevra/gifts).



> prompt: "Kay 'helping' Cassian with something with the best of intentions but not necessarily the best understanding of how"  
> Not the most original interp, but it's what I came up with.

The thing is, K-2 is a useful accomplice as long as he sticks to the script. It’s not that he can’t lie. Within an Imperial installation, with a uniformed human to back him up, he passes unremarked. In rougher places, where emancipated or otherwise repurposed droids are less unheard of, his minor slip-ups get written off as eccentricities. Perfectly adequate for their purposes.

It’s when he has to improvise that he becomes a liability.

Someday, Cassian thinks (heart pounding, jaw aching, watching as Jyn Erso bares her teeth), if they live through this, he’ll manage to convince _K-2_ of that.


End file.
